The small but talented staff of this effort based at Harvard Medical School will continue to play a vital role in our dissemination efforts by supporting the i2b2 Website (www.i2b2.ora) on their Orchestra platform. From this site, investigators may download (or link to) open source, freely available software (the i2b2 Hive and Workbench in several versions;specialty cells;cells developed by others), view software demonstrations; retrieve practice and "for real" fully de-identified clinical notes for the annual Natural Language Processing (NLP) Challenges, and access archived de-identified clinical notes for NLP research purposes. Documentation of download activity and tracking of bug reports via JIra is also an important management tool. Videos of all of our major symposia and Grand Rounds talks can be viewed with a simple click. Slides and materials from all our AUG meetings and various seminars are also easily available. It is, in short, our window to the worid and the major portal through which we disseminate our news, data, software and tools. In our next phase, we will expand the website to support the evolving open source process and so will add considerable functionality to support the activities detailed in the Core 3 detailed proposal.